True Feelings
by Green Devil
Summary: While training on Mt. Ihu, Kopaka and Lewa are caught in a blizzard and are forced to wait it out in a cave and end up expressing their love. However, two new creatures show up and want only to tear them apart. Slash! KopakaLewa Please R&R! [Complete]
1. Emotions

Author's Notes: Hewo everyone! How have all of you been? Good I hope. Anyway, I have a special treat for all of you! It's a new pairing and I hear Kendarath likes it so it's for her, the only other Bionicle yaoi writer out there. (For now anyway. ~_^) She also inspired me to write this. Well, here ya go! One Kopaka/Lewa yaoi ready to go! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or whoever else owns them. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen ai which all mean boy/boy love. If you don't like that sort of thing, I suggest you leave or forever be corrupted by the horrors you are about to witness . . .Enjoy! XD!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"True Feelings"  
  
By: Green Devil  
  
Ch.1 "Emotions"  
  
"You have to strike harder than that Lewa! Do you want to become stronger or not?" Kopaka yelled as his shield, yet again, blocked a blow from Lewa's katana.  
  
"Well I WOULD be stronger if you . . .let me rest . . .once in a while!" Lewa replied in-between attacks.  
  
"Don't make excuses Lewa. Now hit me!" Lewa growled and tackled the ice Toa. They rolled around on the snowy slopes of Mt. Ihu, fighting to be the victor. Kopaka was eventually the winner however, pinning Lewa under him in the soft, cold snow.  
  
"I win." The ice Toa stated as he leaned in close to Lewa.  
  
"Yeah, well . . .you cheated . . ." the green Toa said looking away. "Now let me up, I have to go meet Onua. He said he had to tell me something important." Lewa began to get up but was pushed back down. "Kopaka!"  
  
"Lewa . . .I have to tell you something important as well . . ." Kopaka leaned in closer.  
  
"What are you—Mmph!" The elder captured Lewa's lips with his own. The air Toa tried to protest but instead, he felt himself melting into the kiss, enjoying it. When they pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily, their faces flushed.  
  
"I—I have to go . . ." Lewa whispered and slid out from underneath the ice Toa. He stood shakily and ran from Kopaka towards his forest region.  
  
". . .Lewa . . ." Kopaka whispered sadly as he watched the Toa run . . .right into an oncoming blizzard! "Lewa! Come back!!" he yelled, but the green Toa had disappeared.  
  
'I have to find him before he gets hurt . . .or worse.' Kopaka activated his mask and ran into the blizzard.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Ahh!" Lewa screamed as he slipped on a patch of ice. He fell into the soft snow and just stayed there for a while.  
  
'I—it's . . .so c—c—cold . . .I wish K—Kopa . . .ka . . .would make . . .it go. . .away . . .' Lewa's eyes drooped and he began to lose consciousness.  
  
"No. Lewa!"  
  
"Someone's . . .calling my name . . .Who?'  
  
"Lewa, come on! Stay awake, please!"  
  
'Kopaka . . .? But, why is he so far away . . .?'  
  
"You have to stay with me Lewa! Lewa!!"  
  
'So tired . . .Sleep . . .' his eyes closed.  
  
"NO!" Kopaka took Lewa in his arms and carried him to a cave he had noticed while he was searching for the green Toa. On the way, he picked up what few pieces of wood he could find so he could build a fire to get Lewa warmed up.  
  
When they got to the cave, Kopaka sealed the opening with ice so as not to let any unwanted element in, laid Lewa on the ground, and proceeded to make a fire. He had no other way but the burning flames to warm the green Toa so he thought of the next best thing. Kopaka wrapped his arms around Lewa tightly, hoping it's be enough.  
  
"Lewa, please be okay . . .I'm . . .sorry . . ."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
'Warmth' was the first thought that came to Lewa's mind when he awoke. There was warmth all around him, and he liked it. He snuggled up closer to the heat behind him and sighed in content.  
  
After a while, Lewa felt what was keeping him warm shift and let go of his small frame. A cold chill made it's way through him and he shivered.  
  
"Lewa? Lewa, are you awake?" a very familiar voice asked.  
  
The green Toa opened one eye and looked up. "K—Kopaka? It was you? Uh, where are we?" Lewa asked sleepily.  
  
"We're in a cave waiting for the blizzard to pass."  
  
"Blizzard?" Lewa rubbed his eyes and sat up.  
  
"Yes. You got lost in it so I found you and saved you." Kopaka replied proudly.  
  
"Oh . . .Well, thank you."  
  
It was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"You know, for being the Toa of ice, you're pretty warm." Lewa wrapped his arms around himself hoping Kopaka would get the hint, and he did. The ice Toa sat behind Lewa and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"What made you change your mind about me . . .us?" Kopaka asked as he laid his chin on the Toa of air's shoulder.  
  
"I just . . .have a feeling about you . . .I've had it for a long time." Lewa blushed  
  
"Is that so? Well, I've felt this way about you ever since that first day we met."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Though I didn't show it very much, I loved being around you."  
  
"I liked being around you too. When you asked me if I wanted to train with you, I was overjoyed. That's why I agreed so quickly. Being here with you has been one of my most enjoyable experiences."  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Kopaka asked planting a few small kisses on Lewa's neck.  
  
The green Toa smiled. "Yes, I do."  
  
"You positive?" Kopaka moved to Lewa's collar one.  
  
"K—Kopaka, that tickles." Lewa laughed. The ice Toa chuckled and turned Lewa to face him. He cupped the green Toa's chin and traced his bottom lip.  
  
"Lewa . . ." Kopaka brought their lips together in a passionate, love filled kiss. When they broke apart for air, Lewa smiled and draped him arms around Kopaka's neck.  
  
"Do you love me Kopaka?"  
  
". . ." Kopaka was silent. "I'm honestly not sure, but I have very strong feelings towards you."  
  
"Well, that's okay because I still haven't sorted out my feelings either."  
  
"I bet I know why."  
  
"Huh . . .?"  
  
". . .You have feelings for Onua. I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one is watching and from the way he's always there to save you, I'd say he has feelings for you as well. Maybe that's what he was gonna tell you yesterday."  
  
"Yesterday?! Oh no, I've been out for a whole day?"  
  
"Yeah, but why are you so worried?"  
  
"Because Onua really, really wanted to talk to me. Now he probably thinks I ditched him or something." Lewa sad sadly.  
  
"Don't worry. Once this blizzard stops, I'll go find Onua and tell him what happened."  
  
"Will you tell him about us?"  
  
"Can I? I won't if you don't want me to."  
  
"I—I don't know yet and if what you said is true, who knows how he'll react."  
  
"Onua's a normally calm person, I'm sure he won't do anything major. The most he'd probably do is cause and earthquake or something."  
  
"Ugh. This day just keeps getting worse."  
  
"And what's worse about it? Am I to blame?"  
  
"No! Of course not! You're the only good thing that's happened."  
  
"Mmm-hmm, didn't think so." Kopaka smiled and gave Lewa a short kiss on the lips.  
  
By this point in time, Lewa was sitting curled up in Kopaka's lap and was quite comfortable. The ice Toa was stroking the green one's head and was also quite content in this position.  
  
The fire in the middle of the small cave was beginning to die down but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered to the two Toa right now except for each other.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Hey Lewa! The blizzard's finally let up! We can get out of here now!"  
  
"Finally! Two days of being stuck in that cave with no food really makes you hungry. I say the first thing we do is find some food." Lewa said as he stood by Kopaka.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Come on!" the white Toa grabbed Lewa and they began going down the mountain on his skis.  
  
"Whoa! Kopaka be careful!" Lewa shouted as they careened down the icy slopes.  
  
"You worry too much. I thought you were the carefree one."  
  
"Yeah, well I thought you were the silent one." Kopaka was silent. "That's not funny!"  
  
The ice Toa laughed. "I swear I won't drop you Lewa." He smiled reassuringly.  
  
Lewa sighed. "I have no doubt about that." He replied but still held onto Kopaka tightly.  
  
As they reached the bottom of the mountain, Kopaka noticed something in the distance and it was flying towards them. 'What the?' he activated his mask and saw that it was the white Rahkshi, Kurahk.  
  
"Damn it! Lewa, we got company." The white Toa stopped and formed his blades back into his staff as Kurahk flew closer.  
  
"Get down!" Kopaka pushed Lewa into the snow. 'Aw crap! Lewa stands out! He's gonna see him!' Kopaka jumped on Lewa and covered him with his body, hoping they wouldn't be seen.  
  
"Kopaka—"  
  
"Shh! He'll hear us!" Kopaka whispered in Lewa's ear. The green Toa closed his eyes tightly and stayed quiet.  
  
Kurahk flew over and glanced right at them, but continued on up Mt. Ihu without a second glance.  
  
Kopaka let out an icy breath sending chills up and down Lewa's back. "That was a close one."  
  
"But, what about your village? Isn't it in danger if that thing is here?"  
  
"If he couldn't see US, I doubt he'll be able to see Ko-Koro."  
  
"Oh, well that's good." Kopaka got up and pulled Lewa to his feet.  
  
"Lets get you back to your village before he comes back and spots us." Kopaka turned his staff back into skis, picked Lewa up in his arms, and sped back down the mountain.  
  
At the base of the village of Le-Koro, Lewa stood wrapped in Kopaka's arms. He sighed in content as the ice Toa nuzzled his neck fondly.  
  
"I don't want this to end Kopaka."  
  
"Neither do I but . . .it has to Lewa. And didn't you have to talk to Onua about something?"  
  
"Hey! You said you'd tell him everything!"  
  
Kopaka chuckled. "I will, I will. I'll even go straight to Onu-Koro right now."  
  
"Thank you." The Toa of air whispered.  
  
Kopaka smiled and leaned down to plant a short kiss on Lewa's lips. They both pulled away and smiled happily.  
  
"Lewa . . .I . . .I love you." Kopaka smirked.  
  
Lewa's eyes lit up. "I—I love you too, Kopaka."  
  
"Heh, sounds good to me." The white Toa pulled Lewa into another embrace and blew a cold breath down his back. Lewa shivered and hit Kopaka playfully.  
  
"Stop doing that! It makes me feel all funny."  
  
Kopaka chuckled. "But why?" he blew a breath on the other's neck. "I love the face you make when you shiver."  
  
Lewa pouted. "Kopak—Mmm . . ." Kopaka had kissed him again and Lewa didn't protest. When they broke apart for air, the air Toa wasn't mad anymore.  
  
"I should go now." Kopaka whispered.  
  
"Okay . . ." They shared one last kiss then Kopaka had to leave, but not before he sculpted a beautiful flower made of ice and placed it in Lewa's hands. He then turned and headed towards Onu-Koro.  
  
'Kopaka . . .' Lewa sighed and got in the elevator to go up to Le-Koro.  
  
"Hmm. The Toa of ice is in love with the Toa of air? Interesting . . ." something hissed in the branches of a tree. It then jumped from it, and disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Blah. It was kinda short and I think it moved along a little too fast but oh well. The end! Bwahahahaha! Sorry to just leave ya hanging like that but if I can ever come up with more to this, I'll put it up. Until then,  
and until I bring my grades up, this is all. Hope you liked! Now please review! Any kind of review is appreciated! Yes, that includes flames. ^_^! 


	2. Torn Apart

Author's Notes: Sorry I left you all hanging there not knowing if there was gonna be more to this but you know I wouldn't just leave it there . . .Though that is what I did in my MK fic . . .Anyway, hope you don't get confused about all the stuff that's going on. I don't even know what's going on most of the time, and it's MY fic! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story except for Likuta (le-ku-ta) and Ikuta (e-ku-ta). (AGAIN with the OC's!? ^_^) They all belong to Lego and/or whoever else owns them where as the other two belong to me. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen ai which all mean boy/boy love. If you don't like that sort of thing, I suggest you leave or forever be corrupted by the horrors you are about to witness . . .Enjoy! XD!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"True Feelings"  
  
By: Green Devil  
  
Ch.2 "Torn Apart"  
  
"So, uh, sorry if I took him away from you."  
  
"Naw, it's okay. Lewa and I are just real good friends. But I have to admit, if we had gotten together I'd have been the happiest man on Mata Nui. I guess you're the happiest then, right?"  
  
"Yeah . . .So then, what were you gonna tell him that was so important?"  
  
"Well, I was actually gonna tell him that . . .um . . .he should tell you that he liked you . . ."  
  
"Y—you mean . . .you knew?"  
  
"Er . . .yeah. I'm the only one he told though, don't worry. I'm the only one he trusts, uh, besides you . . .now."  
  
"Oh . . .So you're not mad?"  
  
"Not at all. You just have to be good to him cause I don't wanna have to hunt you down if I find out you did anything bad to him."  
  
"If I ever did anything bad to him, I'd deserve to die." The two chuckled lightly. "Well, I better get back to my Koro. Goodbye Onua."  
  
"See ya Kopaka." The black Toa waved.  
  
"Toa Kopaka, wait!" a matoran called.  
  
The ice Toa stopped and turned around. "What is it?"  
  
"Urgent news from Le-Koro. It's under attack and Toa Lewa has been taken hostage!"  
  
"What?!" Onua gasped.  
  
"No . . .Lewa!" Kopaka took off down a tunnel, Onua right behind him.  
  
When they finally made it to the tree top village, it was in ruins! The huts were burned, broken items littered the ground, and the culprits were still there.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Who are you?!" Onua shouted.  
  
"And where's Lewa?!" Kopaka demanded.  
  
"Lewa? Ikuta, who's Lewa?" one of them asked sarcastically. He had the red body of a Toa, gold chest armor, sliver shoulder armor, gray Rahkshi legs, black feet like Vorahk's, a red Hau, a tail that barely reached the ground due to his height, and fiery gold eyes. In his right hand he held a magma sword and in the other, a weapon similar to Vorahk's but without the staff part.  
  
"Hmm. I don't know Likuta, but maybe he has something to do with him." The other, Ikuta, replied. The top half of his body looked exactly like Kopaka's right down to the weapons, but his legs were like a Rahkshi's and so were his blue feet. He was gesturing to a figure lying on the ground behind him.  
  
"Is that . . ." Onua squinted his eyes.  
  
"Lewa!" Kopaka yelled and ran to him but was stopped by Likuta.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To get Lewa away from you."  
  
"Wait, I remember you. You're the one the Toa of air was with earlier today, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
  
"Well, you two were making out in the forest and you looked so happy together, we just had to tear you two apart." Ikuta said.  
  
"You mean, you're only doing this because . . .What the hell?!" Kopaka attacked Likuta while Onua took Ikuta.  
  
As the four fought, Lewa began to stir. "Ungh . . ." he opened his eyes slightly and looked around. "K—Kopaka . . .? Onua . . .?" he sat up in confusion. "What's going on?" No one noticed that he had awakened until he gave a cry of pain as he tried to stand up.  
  
"Huh? Lewa!" Kopaka ran to the air Toa and hugged him tightly.  
  
"And what makes you think you can just back out of a fight right in the middle of it?" Likuta asked.  
  
Lewa gasped. "I—it's you! You're the one who attacked us just before we left for this island!"  
  
Likuta chuckled. "Precisely."  
  
"What? Attacked us? Lewa, what are you talking about?" Kopaka questioned.  
  
"You mean, you don't remember?"  
  
"No, I don't. What's going on?"  
  
"Should I tell him, or should you?" Likuta asked.  
  
"Knowing you, you'd probably twist everything around so I'll explain what I remember." Lewa said.  
  
"But that's the thing, you DON'T know me."  
  
"Whatever." Lewa looked to Kopaka. "You see, from what I can remember, when we were all about to leave the island, we were attacked by those two. Our power wasn't even close to theirs and we were easily defeated. That was one of the major reasons for our memory loss."  
  
". . .But, how do you know all this when the rest of us can't remember anything but waking up on this island?" Kopaka asked.  
  
"I—I don't know, it's just . . .a feeling and a flashback I got from him." Lewa pointed to the weird looking creature.  
  
"It's not very nice to point you know." Likuta said.  
  
Kopaka glared at him. "So you want me to kick his ass or what?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." The green Toa replied and quickly gave the ice Toa a kiss.  
  
"Aww, how cute. So much more reason to destroy one of you and leave the other to die of grief!" Likuta laughed. The Toa of ice growled and ran at the creature, staff and shield ready.  
  
"Ugh! Ahhh!" Onua yelled as he was sent flying toward Lewa and landed a few only a few feet away from him.  
  
"Darn, I missed. Heh heh." Ikuta said.  
  
"Onua!" the Toa of air crawled to the fallen Toa and laid his head in his lap. "Onua, are you okay?"  
  
"Y—yes . . .I'm fine." The black Toa replied.  
  
"You don't look fine. *Gasp* Onua, what happened?!" Lewa looked at his blood stained hand then at Onua's torso, which had deep gash on the side. "Oh no."  
  
"Don't . . .worry . . .I'm f—fine . . ." Onua slowly replied.  
  
"No you're not, you need help." Lewa looked around but didn't see anything that would help, especially not the creature that was coming towards them.  
  
"Aw, is the little Toa hurt? Here, let me make it all better." Ikuta smirked.  
  
"Don't you dare come a step closer." Lewa ordered.  
  
Ikuta stopped. "Or you'll do what?"  
  
"Don't mess with me." The green Toa warned.  
  
Ikuta came closer.  
  
Lewa growled and summoned a strong blast of wind that pushed the other to the edge of the platform they were on, and completely off it.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"Shoulda listened when I told you not to mess with me." The Toa of air mumbled.  
  
"And you should've known that your attacks are useless on me."  
  
Lewa gasped and looked behind him. There stood Ikuta, perfectly fine. "No! You stood be drowning in the swamp right now!"  
  
"This doesn't look like a swamp to me." Ikuta said looking around. "Now if you don't mind, I'll just kill you now, let your lover mourn for a while, then kill him as well. You won't be alone in death."  
  
"No! I won't . . .let you!" Onua exclaimed as he shakily stood on his feet clutching his side.  
  
"Onua don't! You'll only hurt yourself more!" Lewa shouted.  
  
"I must Lewa." He winced. "I won't just sit back and let them tear you two apart . . .I'm gonna help."  
  
"Onua . . .No! I'll fight him."  
  
"But Lewa—"  
  
"My mind's made up Onua. I won't let you fight him. I'm the only one left, I must."  
  
The black Toa watched as his best friend walked a few steps closer to Ikuta before pulling out his air katanas and getting in a fighting stance. "Be careful Lewa . . ." The Toa of air smiled and nodded, then attacked.  
  
"Ha! You actually think you can beat me?!" Ikuta blocked with his shield. "Your power in nothing compared to mine." He slashed Lewa with his staff and was able to cut right through his chest armor. The green Toa screamed in pain as blood began to flow from his chest, but he continued to fight.  
  
"I won't give . . .up . . .I will . . .destroy you . . ." Lewa stuttered.  
  
"Hmm. I'd like to see you try." Ikuta attacked as Lewa did his best to block. The Kopaka-look-a-like was able to get in a gash on Lewa's right arm, a cut on his left leg, and a scratch on his right cheek. The Toa was beginning to feel tired and weak from his blood loss and ended up collapsing.  
  
"Lewa!" Onua yelled and ran over to him. "Lewa please, wake up!" he shook him gently but there was no response.  
  
"Humph. I told him he couldn't possibly beat me." Ikuta stated as he loomed over the two Toa.  
  
"Leave him alone! You already won!"  
  
"True, but I see something special in him. Now give him to me."  
  
"No! There's no way I'd give him up to you!"  
  
"Then I'll just have to take him from you." Ikuta reached down to take the unconscious Toa but his hand was knocked away by a flying blade.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Kopaka shouted. He had an opening in his battle with Likuta, saw what was going on, and didn't like it. He threw his staff at Ikuta's hand and smacked it away.  
  
"Urgh! Likuta, take care of him!" the white one yelled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Come here!" Likuta grabbed Kopaka by his neck with his Vorahk weapon and proceeded to drain away his energy.  
  
"Ugh! Let me . . .go . . .!" the ice Toa's eyes drooped but he fought to stay conscious. "Leave . . .Lewa . . .a . . .lone . . ." he was out cold.  
  
"There, you happy? Now lets go. That Toa really did a number on me." Likuta said as he looked over the cuts and scratches that covered his body.  
  
"Yeah well at least you didn't have to fight two of them." Ikuta turned to Likuta and replied.  
  
"It's not like they did anything to you anyway."  
  
"The one you were fighting nearly cut my hand off!"  
  
"Well, if you were paying attention, it wouldn't have happened."  
  
"Me pay attention? He was YOUR opponent! You shouldn't have given him enough time to stop me!"  
  
"Oh quit complaining! What you really should be worried about is the fact that they escaped because of you."  
  
"What?! Aw crap!" Ikuta looked at the ground and saw only a shallow puddle of blood where Onua and Lewa once were.  
  
"Better find them before they get too far away!" Likuta laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up!" he saw that the two-escaped Toa had left a trail of the red liquid leading to a small hut. Part of its roof had collapsed and it had scorch marks, but other then that it was fine.  
  
Ikuta walked over to it and peered inside. There on the floor was Lewa, his wounds wrapped in pieces of a shredded bed sheet. Next to him was Onua, still bleeding freely from his midsection. The blood loss had gotten to him as well and he was now lifeless.  
  
The creature scoffed. "This is too easy." He walked over to Lewa and slung him over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Ikuta! Hurry it up in there! The ice Toa is starting to regain awareness!" Likuta called.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Ikuta replied. He turned and left the hut with Lewa.  
  
"Well it's about time. Come on, let's get out of here." Likuta took out the ice flower Kopaka had given Lewa and threw it on the ground in front of the white Toa, laughing. He turned and began walking away, Ikuta following.  
  
". . .N—n—no . . .come . . .back . . .don . . .L—Le . . .wa . . ." Kopaka watched through blurry eyes as the two creatures took his love from him . . .and there was nothing he could do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hells yeah! Another chapter in the bag! No more school for me! I'm on spring break for two whole weeks! Wait. Only two?! Urgh! Stupid school! It use to be a whole month! Stupid new principle! ~_~! Um, anyway, while I'm on vacation I'll have a lot of time on my hands so that means more updates. Yay! Oh, and I got my report card, but it's in a safe place right now. My parents will never now. XD! Yeah so, hope you liked! Please review!. . . Please? Oh, and a special thanks to Kendarath for all the wonderful reviews! Thankies sooooo much! ^_^! 


	3. Staff of Dragons

Author's Notes: Whee! Happy Cinco de Mayo everyone! XD! And thanks for the new nickname Keeper! I'm the Toa of Yaoi and Kendarath is the Rahkshi of Yaoi. Lol! And thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews! I finally gots a new chapter for you all! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story except for Likuta (le-ku-ta) and Ikuta (e-ku-ta). They all belong to Lego and/or whoever else owns them where as the other two belong to me. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai which all mean boy/boy love. If you don't like that sort of thing, too bad so sad. XD!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"True Feelings"  
  
By: Green Devil  
  
Ch.3 "Staff of Dragons"  
  
Kopaka slowly reached out a hand to grab a piece of the broken ice flower as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Shadows and figures were crowding around him and others were running off to other places. His vision was blurred from his dizziness and the tears; he could only make out various shades of green, which only made him feel worse.  
  
"Lewa . . ." he mumbled sadly, and fell unconscious.  
  
The ice Toa awoke a day later in a white hut that seemed very familiar. He sat up and found that he was in a bed, his bed. 'I'm back in Ko-Koro? But . . .why?' he rushed out of his hut and into the snowy village that was his home.  
  
Kopaka snarled. 'Why'd they bring me back here?! I have to—Huh?' the Toa had clenched his fist and heard something crack. He opened his hand to see half of the ice flower he had given Lewa. It was stained red with blood though it wasn't Kopaka's; it was Lewa's.  
  
'Lewa . . .I gotta find him before they hurt him anymore than he already is.' Kopaka turned to leave down the mountain but was stopped by a voice.  
  
"Toa Kopaka, where are you going?" a matoran asked as he walked over.  
  
"I have to find Lewa, he needs me."  
  
"But wait!"  
  
"What is it Dar*?"  
  
"I was told to give this to you?" the matoran, Dar, held out something wrapped in a white silk cloth.  
  
"What is it?" Kopaka asked as he took the thing from the matoran, surprised by the weight of the object.  
  
"Uh, a new weapon I believe."  
  
"New weapon?" Kopaka quickly unwrapped the cloth and gasped. In his hands he held a beautiful staff. It was carved in the likeness of two mechanical dragons entwined with one another, the hilt straight while at the top the two swirled away from each other before ending as both of their heads, faces set in snarls. One dragon was white crystal while the other was of jade. In one of the white dragon's two clawed hands it held a giant white pearl that oddly glowed a faint green color. The Toa of ice was so amazed by the sheer beauty of the weapon he almost forgot to ask what it was and what it did, though he didn't get much of an answer either way.  
  
"I have no idea what it does but I do know that it's called 'The Staff of Dragons'. I was just asked to give it to you, so I did."  
  
"Who asked you?"  
  
"Nuju. He said to take it and use it to save your lover. You won't be able to without it." Dar explained.  
  
'I won't be able to save Lewa without it? But . . .' Kopaka thought and looked to the direction on Onu-Koro. "Dar, where has Onua been taken?"  
  
"Toa Onua was taken back to his village to recover from his wounds. He was pretty messed up."  
  
"I'm off then." Kopaka began to walk to the underground village, new weapon in hand.  
  
"Good luck Toa Kopaka!" Dar called as he waved to his village Toa. The ice Toa only nodded and continued on his way.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"K—Kopaka?. . .W—what's going on? Where's Lewa?" Onua questioned weakly from his bed.  
  
"They didn't tell you?" Kopaka asked.  
  
"No . . ." Onua was worried now.  
  
". . ." the ice Toa sighed. ". . .Lewa's . . .gone . . ." he answered sadly.  
  
"G . . .gone? But . . .No!" Onua stood from his mattress. "He can't be gone! Those monsters can't . . ." he sank to his knees as tears began to spill from his eyes.  
  
Kopaka's eyes glazed over but he quickly wiped away his tears and walked over to the earth Toa. "Don't worry Onua. I'm gonna get him back no matter what."  
  
"But how? We couldn't defeat them last time, how are you going to now?"  
  
"With this." Kopaka pulled out his new staff and showed it to the other Toa.  
  
"Wow! That thing sure does look powerful but . . .do you even know how to use it?"  
  
"Well . . .maybe . . .kinda . . .sorta . . .uh . . .no." the ice Toa sighed. "I wasn't really given much information on it other than it was powerful enough to help me defeat Likuta and Ikuta."  
  
"Oh . . ." Onua traced a hand over the spiraling mythical beasts and thought of something. "Hey Kopaka, do you think these two dragons could represent something?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, maybe they represent you and Lewa. You know, Lewa's the green one and you're the white? You love each other and the dragons are both entwined?"  
  
"Maybe . . ." Kopaka stared at the staff. 'But this thing seems like it was made thousands of years ago . . .Could all of this have been predicted beforehand?' he thought and traced the jade dragon's head, a smile coming to his lips. 'Lewa . . .'  
  
"Hellooo! Kopaka?! Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Oh! Uh, yes, of course I am!"  
  
"Good. So as I was saying, we should start looking for Lewa immediately."  
  
"We? Who's we?"  
  
"Me and you, duh!"  
  
"Oh no, you're not going. I'm going to do this on my own. I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt again."  
  
"But Kopaka, please!? I have to go! Lewa's my best friend! I couldn't stand it if anything happened to him when I knew I could do something!"  
  
"You're still hurt Onua, you need to rest."  
  
"Then why'd you come here then if you were gonna leave by yourself either way?"  
  
"B—because . . .I don't know. I just felt like I had to come here."  
  
"Exactly! You felt like you had to come here to get me! Please let me go with you Kopaka!" Onua pleaded.  
  
"Ugh. You're just like Lewa you know that? Fine, you can come but we're leaving early tomorrow morning."  
  
"Alright! Thanks Kopaka."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Now get back in bed. You still need to rest." Kopaka helped Onua to his feet and into his bed. The ice Toa then left the room closing the door silently.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Ugh . . .Where am I . . .? Kopaka? Where are you . . .? Onua?. . .Where is everybody . . .?" Lewa wondered out loud. He made to sit up but quickly laid back down as a jolt of pain shot through his chest. "Ow. That hurt." Lewa reached a hand to his chest gingerly and pulled it away to find a red sticky substance on his fingers. "I'm still bleeding? Then, shouldn't I be dead by now?"  
  
"You're only bleeding now because you reopened your wound by sitting up like that." A voice called from the doorway.  
  
Lewa narrowed his lime green eyes and gently propped himself up on his elbows. "You don't talk to me. Leave me alone." The Toa snarled at the creature standing in the doorway. Likuta smirked and walked over to Lewa, his tail swishing from side to side.  
  
"What did I just say?" Lewa questioned as Likuta stopped next to the bed and knelt down.  
  
"I don't know, what did you just say?"  
  
"Ugh!" Lewa dropped back onto the bed and rolled onto his side, back facing the creature.  
  
"Aww. What's wrong little Toa? Miss your lover?"  
  
"So what if I do? It's not like you'll do anything about it. You'd just go out and kill him, leaving me to suffer the pain of having him . . .dead." tears began to spill from Lewa's eyes. He wanted so badly to just kill Likuta and leave but he knew he wouldn't be able to in his condition. Ikuta was a variable in his escape as well. If he somehow managed to get past Likuta, his brother would be there to take his place.  
  
"Oh, I would never do that. I'd never want you to be sad."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The next few moments were spent in silence, Lewa still facing the wall and Likuta sitting on the floor facing the opposite wall. The green Toa began to fall back asleep, his eyes slowly drifting shut and his breathing slowing. Soon he was sleeping peacefully in the bed allowing his wounds to begin healing again.  
  
"Hey Likuta! Is he—"  
  
"Shh! He was but he fell back asleep." Likuta shushed his older brother as he walked into the room.  
  
"What'd you let him fall back asleep for? I thought we were gonna use him."  
  
"Well he has to be at full strength or his power won't be enough. Give him a few more days, then we'll destroy this island."  
  
"Hmm. Alright then, but don't get too attached. Remember what happened last time?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Likuta waved his hand in a bored manner and Ikuta walked out of the room leaving his brother and the sleeping Toa alone again.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Let go of me!" Lewa yelled as he pounded on Likuta's back. He was slung across the other's shoulder and was being taken back to his room after trying to run away for the fifth time since he got there.  
  
"You stay here and be good." Likuta dropped Lewa on the floor of his room and walked out. Lewa growled and crossed his arms over his chest. He listened as the door shut but surprisingly didn't hear it lock.  
  
"Huh?" he walked over to the entryway and quietly opened the door a bit. "This better not be a trick or something." He peered into the dark corridor and heard the voices of the two brothers, Ikuta and Likuta.  
  
"He's tried to escape five times already. Don't you think he's strong enough to power the . . .thingie . . .thing . . .?" Likuta's voice sounded.  
  
"The Purifier." Ikuta replied.  
  
"Yeah that one. I think he should be strong enough to power it by now."  
  
"Maybe . . .Hmm . . .Well, I guess we can use him now."  
  
"Good. I say the sooner we destroy this island the better. I'm getting sick of all the changing climates."  
  
"If you wanna leave so badly, go get him and we'll start right now."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Lewa gasped but quickly covered his mouth.  
  
"What was that?" Ikuta asked.  
  
"He probably escaped again. I'll go check." Likuta walked to the entrance of the room and saw a green figure hastily run by him. "Hey! Get back here!" Likuta began to chase the Toa.  
  
Lewa ran as fast as he could through the hall. It was just a straightaway to the exit so it all came down to who was the fastest, and Likuta won that battle hands down. He grabbed the air Toa and slung him over his right shoulder.  
  
"Let me go damn it! Put me down!!" Lewa yelled as he pounded his fists down on Likuta's back.  
  
"No can do, you've been a bad boy. This is the SIXTH time you've tried to run away, it's time for you to be punished." Likuta grinned. Lewa gasped and his eyes widened.  
  
"No! Leave me alone! Please!" Lewa cried and struggled more but only earned a slap from Likuta's tail.  
  
"I'm getting sick and tired of your whining! Now, you're gonna help us destroy this island whether you like it or not. Got it?"  
  
Lewa's eyes brimmed with tears. "I can't destroy my island, this is my home, I can't destroy it. I won't!" The Toa of air summoned a strong gust of air to knock the creature off balance and release his hold on him. He then took off running back towards the exit . . .but was stopped by Ikuta.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" Ikuta asked as he held one of Lewa's wrists tightly in his hand.  
  
"Ungh! Let go! I won't help you to destroy this island! There's no way!"  
  
"Oh but there is, and I'll prove it." Ikuta raised his hand and brought it down over Lewa's head heavily, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Was that really necessary? We do need him to be awake you know." Likuta said as he walked over to the two.  
  
"It was the only way to get him to come quietly. We'll just take him there then wait for him to wake up. It'd be better if he didn't put up a fight."  
  
"True. Come on then." Likuta turned and began back down the tunnel followed by Ikuta carrying Lewa.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Onua, are you coming or not?!" Kopaka asked from the doorway irritably.  
  
"Hold on, I just have to get the last of this stuff." Onua replied as he stuffed some things into a bag.  
  
"Well hurry it up! We don't have much time." Kopaka turned to look at the horizon as the sun slowly sank into the sea and sighed sadly.  
  
Onua ran over to the ice Toa. "Okay, I'm ready. Lets go!"  
  
Kopaka nodded and they set out to search for the missing Toa of air. 'Don't worry Lewa, I swear we'll find you before they hurt you.'  
  
Kopaka had been informed a little while earlier that two creatures resembling Rahkshi had been seen headed toward the Kini Nui. Kopaka had guessed that that was where Likuta and Ikuta were hiding and where they'd find Lewa so he prepared to set out immediately.  
  
Onua hadn't fully healed from his major wounds, the gash on his side still pained him though he wouldn't show it, but he still insisted on going with the ice Toa. He really wanted to help Lewa.  
  
After taking the Onu-Koro tunnel to Le-Koro's forest, the two went straight to the path that would lead them to the Kini Nui. It took them about half an hour to get to the shrine and when they did they were able to get in without a hitch.  
  
"Can you hear anything Onua?"  
  
"Yeah. There are voices coming from down there and one of them is definitely Lewa." The black Toa answered.  
  
"Okay then. Lets get down there and steal Lewa away from them when they're not looking, then get out of here as fast as we can. Got it?" Kopaka said.  
  
"We're not gonna fight them?" Onua asked surprised.  
  
"You're in no shape to fight, Lewa's probably in the same condition, and there's no way I can take both of those two creatures."  
  
"True."  
  
Kopaka glared at Onua. "Come on." Onua nodded and followed Kopaka down the tunnel listening intently to the conversation going on at the end of the tunnel.  
  
"Hurry it up Likuta! We're gonna miss our chance if you don't strap him down already!" Ikuta exclaimed.  
  
"Well maybe if you helped out a little, I wouldn't be having so much of a problem!" Likuta growled.  
  
"Oh please! You're telling me that a puny little Toa of air is too much for you? Ha! If he's like this now, I wonder what it'd have been like if you had got him in bed!" Ikuta laughed.  
  
"Shut up Ikuta!" Likuta looked to the struggling Lewa in his arms. "And you, behave!"  
  
"Leave me alone damnit! I don't want anything to do with you two! Let go!" Lewa cried as he tried to free himself from the creature's grip.  
  
"Uh, how bout no. Now stay still!" Likuta slammed Lewa against the wall causing the Toa to cry out in pain.  
  
"So much for him recovering his power." Ikuta sighed.  
  
"Leave him alone!" a voice yelled from the darkness.  
  
"What?!" the two creatures turned and came face to face with Kopaka and Onua, both of whom were very angry.  
  
"Kopaka! Onua!" Lewa whispered happily but winced as Likuta tightened his grip on his neck and struggled for breath.  
  
"Lewa!!" Kopaka turned fiery ice blue eyes on Likuta, readied his new staff, and attacked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Damn this chap took a while. Sorry bout that, but at least it was a lot longer. I've had to do so many essays, reports, and projects I've hardly had any time to write/type my own things. Stupid high school. Um . . .anyway . . .  
  
X~X~X~X (Time to play with fire! XD)  
  
Ugh, again with the brother thing. Look TakanCD. I do not like/agree with the fact that Lego made the Toa call each other brother and sister when the movie came out. When I first got into Bionicle, they were not related in any way other than that they were all Toa. I really don't like all that brother crap cause that's all they call each other. What's the point in giving them names if all they're gonna call each other is brother and sister you know? ^_^  
  
Also, to Jim (V.R. Boy), when the hell did I ever say Kopaka and Lewa were girls? Please, answer me this. If I did accidentally put 'she' or 'her' somewhere, I'll gladly correct it. And you know, it's a pretty stupid reason to think a story it stupid just because it has yaoi in it. ^_^  
  
I now only have one more thing to say to you both, if you don't like it, don't read it. XP But thank you for the wonderful flames.  
  
X~X~X~X  
  
Damn I'm good at arguing. I should be a lawyer. Wee! It's so fun to play with fire! XD! Well, hope you liked! Please review! ^_^!  
  
* = (Spanish) means 'to give'. 


	4. Battle for Innocence

Author's Notes: Damn, it's been a while huh? Sorry about that. Well, since today is deciseis de Septembre, I thought I'd celebrate by finally writing a new chapter for you all. It's also the last so hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story except for Likuta (le-ku-ta) and Ikuta (e-ku-ta). They all belong to Lego and/or whomever else that owns them where as the other two belong to me. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai which all mean boy/boy love. If you don't like that sort of thing, sucks for you! XD!

**_

* * *

_**

**_"True Feelings"_**

**_By: Green Devil_**

**_Ch.4 "Battle for Innocence"_**

"Lewa!!" Kopaka turned fiery ice blue eyes on Likuta, readied his new staff, and attacked.

"Ha! Come and get me." Likuta threw Lewa to Ikuta and parried Kopaka's strikes with his magma sword.

"Onua, take Lewa and get out of here!" the ice Toa ordered as he blocked a few blows with his shield.

"And how do you expect him to do that?" Ikuta asked, holding Lewa's arms tightly behind his back.

"So much for sneaking in and out unnoticed." Onua muttered. "Don't worry, I will!" He then called back and dug into the ground disappearing from view soon after.

"What? You're gonna try to pull me under?" Ikuta asked and jumped away from where he had been standing just as the dirt and rock floor caved in and Onua appeared again. As this happened, an incredible iciness filled the air.

"W-what's g-g-going on?" Lewa stuttered as he was chilled to the core. He chanced a glance at his ice Toa and smirked as he saw that the white dragon, which was part of Kopaka's staff, was glowing and causing everything to turn to ice around it. Likuta quickly backed away from the forming ice and growled in anger.

"Don't be scared Likuta, it's just ice." Kopaka chuckled, his eyes glowing white as he channeled his power into his staff.

"He's right brother! Remember, when it's fire verses ice, fire always wins." Ikuta called.

"You're right. Well then," Likuta was then covered in flames, "lets just see how ice _really_ fares against fire!" he laughed and melted the frozen water around him.

Kopaka's eyes stopped glowing and he smirked. "Even if you can counter my element, I can still beat you."

"Then lets see you try." Likuta laughed and ran at the ice Toa; his body still surrounded by flames. Kopaka put up his shield to block the incoming attacks, but there were none. He looked around and was hit from behind by Likuta's tail.

Kopaka stumbled slightly and glared at the creature. "So, you've sunk to using cheap tricks to win now? I thought you were better than that."

"It's not a cheap trick, its called skill. And don't think you can get me with all that better fighter crap. I do whatever it takes to win." Likuta replied, his flames dyeing out.

Kopaka growled at the other's arrogance and had his dragon staff replaced by his double-sided sword since it would be able to inflict more damage. "Then lets really start this fight."

"Fine by me. Hyah!"

"Lewa, are you okay?" Onua asked as he hugged the younger Toa tightly. He had managed to get Lewa away from Ikuta, for the time being.

"I'm fine Onua, don't worry. Right now we have to help Kopaka." Lewa stated, fear and worry evident in his eyes.

"No, we can't. Kopaka wanted me to get you to safety and that's what I'm gonna do." Onua replied calmly.

"But Onua, we can't just leave him!"

"Please Lewa, don't make me the bad guy here. I promised Kopaka and myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Onua . . ." the green Toa embraced the other gently and whispered softly, "I'm sorry." He quickly kneed the black Toa's stomach causing Onua to slump forward unconscious.

Lewa laid Onua down gently, placing a kiss on his forehead, and began running through the tunnel the older Toa had dug. Once he reached the opening he climbed out and surveyed the area. Ikuta was beginning to wake after being knocked out by a pile of boulders falling on top of him while Kopaka and Likuta were still fighting.

'Damn! If Ikuta wakes up now, I'll never get to Kopaka. What am I going to do?' Lewa thought worriedly. Ikuta began to push the boulders off of him, it was certain that he was awake now. The green Toa decided that the best thing he could do was take cover and wait for the right moment to attack.

"Likuta! Where are they?! Where'd they go?!" Ikuta yelled as he threw the last boulder off of him.

"I'm kind of busy here!" Likuta called back. He then thrust his Vorahk-like weapon at Kopaka, but the ice Toa dodged and kicked it away. "You're messing me up!"

"Well fine then! I'll find them myself." Ikuta replied, mumbling the last part to himself. He looked around cautiously seeing nothing at first, but when he did a double take he saw something move in the shadows to his left. 'Ah ha! There you are.' Ikuta thought and slowly, quietly, walked over.

Lewa gasped but quickly covered his mouth, silently cursing. After calming his racing heart, the Toa of air carefully predicted where Ikuta was, using the air around him as a guide, and sidestepped out of the way when the creature looked towards him. He then jumped to the top of a boulder where he could clearly see the creature.

'If this doesn't work, I'm dead.' Lewa thought grimly. He readied the hilt of his sword for a blow to Ikuta's head, took a deep breath, and willed the air around him to disperse so that he could fall faster and land harder. He then jumped off the boulder, but his aim was off. The hilt of Lewa's sword hit the middle of Ikuta's upper back instead.

'No!' Lewa's mind screamed. Air surrounded him again as Ikuta let out a cry of pain. He quickly turned and reached for Lewa's neck, but stopped short and fell to the ground unconscious.

Lewa stood dumbfounded for a few seconds before shaking his head and running out into the open where Kopaka and Likuta were fighting. "Kopaka!" Lewa yelled as he ran.

The ice Toa blocked a downward slash from Likuta and saw Lewa running toward him out of the corner of his eye. "What?! Lewa?! I told Onua get you out of here!"

Likuta smiled at this and jumped away from Kopaka. He then switched directions and charged at Lewa instead.

"You bastard!" Kopaka charged to meet the creature and blocked the blow aimed at the green Toa just in time. "This fight is between you and me, leave Lewa out of it!"

"But if he was able to win over my brother, and your attacks haven't even fazed me, he should prove to be a more formidable opponent than you." Likuta laughed darkly. "However, if you still insist on fighting me, both of you may. Two against one is perfectly fine with me." He smirked.

Lewa looked to Kopaka, eyes pleading. The ice Toa sighed. "Fine, but will this be a fair fight from now on?"

"But Toa of ice, two against one is hardly fair already." The creature chuckled.

Kopaka sneered and kicked Likuta a few feet away while Lewa summoned his other air katana, the fight had resumed.

Kopaka stood ready to Likuta's right while Lewa was to his left. The creature figured it would be best to go after who he thought was the strongest so he turned to his left and attacked Lewa.

The air Toa quickly went on the defensive and blocked most of Likuta's attacks but couldn't seem to get in any of his own. The creature just wouldn't let himself be thrown into defensive mode.

'Kopaka's been fighting him for too long, I have to get in some attacks or this fight will never end. All I need is an opening.' Lewa thought. Likuta then faked an upward slash and switched it for a downward. Lewa was able to block it but he didn't end up in a very good position, Likuta forced him to his knees.

"I guess your lover decided to take off. So much for him being there for you." Likuta smirked as Lewa saw that indeed Kopaka had disappeared from sight. The creature then wrapped his tail around the green Toa's neck while he could do nothing but continue to push back against Likuta's magma sword.

All of a sudden Likuta gave a cry of pain and backed away clutching his tail tightly. The part of the creature's tail that was wrapped around Lewa's neck then fell to the ground and the air Toa fell forward into Kopaka's awaiting arms. The ice Toa had sliced clean through the creature's tail leaving him with only half of the appendage left.

"Are you alright Lewa?" Kopaka asked as caressed the green Toa's face gently.

"I think so, but what are we going to do about him?" Lewa gestured to the hissing Likuta.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Kopaka's dragon staff appeared in his hand and he smirked.

"But if that staff didn't work before, how is it suppose to work now?"

"Because I have you to help me."

"Urgh! You damn Toa! I should've killed you when I had the chance!" Likuta yelled angrily. The two Toa remained quiet and stood, facing their enemy. The creature snarled.

Lewa and Kopaka looked to each other then back to Likuta as the ice Toa stuck his dragon staff into the ground. He placed his hand on the white dragon's head causing its eyes to glow while Lewa did the same to the green one. Almost instantly, a blizzard began to form and Likuta was blinded by the whiteness.

'Damnit, I can't see a thing and there's no way to melt a blizzard!' Likuta's mind screamed. His head darted from side to side as he looked for the forms of the ice and air Toa.

The creature turned to the right and a white blur attacked from his left cutting a deep gash in his upper arm. Likuta then turned to the left and a green blur attacked his right nearly cutting his leg off completely. The creature knelt on his unhurt leg, an expression of pain and surprise on his face.

'No fair, this of cheating!' Likuta couldn't hear anything over the howl of the wind and couldn't see through the blinding-ness of the snow. It was all he could do to focus his power and not allow his body to freeze.

In another part of the blizzard, two pairs of glowing white eyes watched the creature intently. Kopaka had his arms wrapped around Lewa protectively, fighting off the chill that was slowly spreading through the younger Toa. He wasn't too fond of the cold when it wasn't Kopaka.

"You ready for the finishing blow?" Kopaka whispered to Lewa. The air Toa nodded his head in response and the two broke away from each other a bit reluctantly.

Lewa silently attacked from behind and dug one of his air katanas right through Likuta's side. The creature coughed up a bit of blood but still smirked and turned, stabbing his magma sword straight through Lewa's armor. The green Toa cried out and fell backwards into the now three-inch deep snow, eyes wide and blood turning the white substance a deep red. The winds had since died down once Lewa was struck leaving only the falling snow, but soon that had stopped as well.

". . .LEWA!" Kopaka cried and ran to his fallen lover as Likuta collapsed as well. The creature watched as Kopaka knelt beside Lewa and cradled his wounded body in his arms.

"Lewa, come on, talk to me! Let me know you're still with me please!" Kopaka cried shaking the green Toa gently.

". . .K—Kopaka . . .it . . .hurts . . ." Lewa coughed softly, a stray tear falling from his eye as well as a rivulet of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"Don't worry Lewa, you're going to be okay, I swear it." Kopaka placed his hand over the gap in Lewa's armor where his wound was. "This is going to be a little cold, but at least it'll stop the bleeding. You ready?"

Lewa nodded slowly and Kopaka smiled gently. The older Toa then channeled his power through his hand and soon a thin sheet of ice had covered the wound stopping the blood flow.

The air Toa shivered as the ice patched itself over his chest. He then snuggled closer to Kopaka as he was picked up off the ground by the ice Toa. Kopaka then walked over to Likuta and glared angrily at him.

"You know you haven't won right? We'll be back and with someone you know very well." Likuta chuckled through his pain.

"Oh shut up. I'm tired of listening to you talk." Kopaka dealt a hard kick to the creature's temple, effectively knocking him out.

"Kopaka . . .we have to . . .get Onua . . ." Lewa breathed out slowly.

The white Toa had almost forgotten about him. "Where is he?"

"I'm right here!" a voice yelled from behind the two.

Kopaka turned. "Onua, glad to see you're safe."

"Yeah, I am too. Though Lewa did knock me out and leave me in a dark tunnel by myself." Lewa smiled sheepishly, his eyes dimming from the tiredness he felt.

"Well at least you're okay. Now lets get out of here, Lewa was badly wounded and needs treatment." Onua nodded in agreement and they ran out the way they had come in.

Once outside Onua remembered something. "Kopaka, wait! I'm gonna cave in the place." The black Toa called out. Kopaka watched as the other knelt down placing his hands on the ground. There was a slight pulsation before a great rumbling sound erupted from inside the Kini Nui.

The earth Toa stood. "Okay, lets go."

"What's going on? What was that noise?" Lewa asked. He had fallen asleep but the rumbling had woke him up.

Kopaka wiped the blood from Lewa's face. "It's nothing. Onua was just sealing the Kini Nui."

The green Toa smiled. "Kopaka . . .I love you."

The ice Toa was a bit caught off guard. He wasn't expecting Lewa to say that, however, he hugged Lewa close and whispered, "I love you too." The two smiled and shared a kiss as Onua walked up beside them.

"Ready to go you two?" the black Toa asked smirking.

Kopaka broke away from Lewa. "Yeah, come on." He replied happily and the three started on their way back to Le-Koro, the ice and air Toa glad that they could finally share their _true_ feelings.

Owari

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it everyone, the end. I hope you all enjoyed it and you know, I might write a sequel if you all want me to. What did Likuta mean by he'll be back with someone they knew? Well, there's a good chance you'll never know unless I write more, or you guess it. Now I would just like you thank each and every one of you for R&R-ing this fic. You have all made me so very happy. I love you all so much! XD!

* * *

And now I'm just gonna answer a question someone asked me, they didn't leave a name:

"Alright which do you belive in  
1. kopaka lewa  
2. kopaka tahu  
3. lewa onua  
and who does Gali go with?"

Well, to tell you the truth, I like all three of them. Actually, I'll read any yaoi/slash/shounen-ai with Lewa as the uke. Tahu/Kopaka is okay too, though it's better when Kopaka is the uke of that relationship, too me anyway. As for Gali, I'd rather her go with Pohatu, if she had to be with someone, just because I wouldn't want her to be with any of the other guys. Onua/Lewa is my absolute favorite though.

* * *

Sorry about the long explanation. Anyway, please leave a review and maybe I'll start the sequel sometime this year. Lol. See ya! 


End file.
